Berbamine is a natural product derived from the plant, Berberis vulgaris, which has been used extensively in Asia and Europe for the treatment of various ailments. Berbamine is known to possess anticancer properties. Despite the widespread use of berbamine in traditional plant medicines, only a handful of berbamine derivatives have been reported. Therefore, there is a need to synthesize novel berbamine derivatives for potential therapeutic treatments.